Snow Prince
Snow Prince is the guardian of January and December. He is also the Red Months Fury Ranger. Biography Early Life Snow Prince led a lonely childhood. His parents didn't allow him to have friends. The other children would mock him. One time, he was out on the streets of Frost at three years old. A bully came up to him and called him "a disgrace to Frost". Snow Prince started crying. The bully then called him "Winter Crybaby". He went back to the castle, vulnerable. The king and queen had just finished discussing with the archduke. They saw his vulnerability and asked him what was wrong. He explained how the bully called him names. They said, "Those barbarians probably don't even know how to spell that. They most likely think winter had two n's." This made Snow Prince smile. That was his fondest memory with the king and queen. Even though he had some happiness, he wanted friends. The king and queen still wouldn't let him. This made him very suicidal. Months Fury The King of Ice and the Queen of Crystals of Frost raised Snow Prince. His people crowned him the Prince of Shards the same day the Solstice Stoppers eliminated the people on his planet. He tried to defend it but before he could a pink fairy flew him to safety. Snow Prince resisted but, uncontrollably, became compliant. While flying, they saw a yellow fairy holding an unconscious man. Seeing flaming meteors, they went to the nearest planet: Earth. Once arriving, Snow Prince commanded the fairies to slow down the meteors so he could destroy them. The plan worked but backfired shortly. However, as one was closing in, all of the meteors stopped. A figure appeared. Four balls of light appeared. A red one flew to Snow Prince, letting him control the beginning and end of the year. The red ball of light transformed into a wand. The figure disappeared, but another appeared. He looked like he was from the Planet of Trees. Snow Prince questioned him, but the Cyclobots appeared. They tried to attack them, but there were too many, and they were too strong. However, after seeing the yellow fairy transform, he wondered what his wand could do. It glowed, and he morphed into the Red Snow Ranger. His wand turned into a staff. Snow Prince concentrated his Ice Manipulation onto the staff, and a beam shot out. It froze the Cyclobots. This staff seemed to have as much power as the Diamond Icicle. He'd call this the Snow Staff. He focused some more of his power onto the Snow Staff and froze more of the Cyclobots. Suddenly, the figure appeared. He explained that the devices given were morphers. Afterward, he disappeared, leaving the aliens confused. Months Fury Personality Since Snow Prince is royal he is graceful, brave, and loyal like a real prince. He takes on the role of a leader well. However, he can be extremely stubborn. Genetic Powers Ice Manipulation - Since his father is the King of Ice, Snow Prince can manipulate ice. * Ice Attacks ** Ice Bombs ** Ice Blasts ** Ice Breath ** Ice Vortex ** Frost Zap * Ice Shaping * Ice Creation Crystal Manipulation - Since his mother is the Queen of Crystals, he can manipulate crystals. * Crystallokinetic Constructs - Snow Prince can create constructs, such as armor, out of crystals. * Crystal Creation * Crystal Infusion Size Enhancement - Due to him being the Red Months Fury Ranger, Snow Prince can enhance his size. Red Snow Ranger__FORCETOC__ Arsenal * Snow Wand * Snow StaffCategory:Power Rangers Months Fury Relationships Bloom Snow Prince loves Bloom. He tries his best to comfort her when she's upset. He feels a great rage whenever her peace is disturbed. Taranee Snow Prince loves Taranee's spunk and attitude. Everyone treated him differently due to his royal status. He loved how fierce she was. She was his first friend. Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ice-elemental PR Ranger Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Haridva Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Males Category:Alien Ranger